Naruto's mates
by soul128
Summary: this is my first harem and i don't like to write stories with sex scenes


Naruto's mates

This is my version of Naruto with multiple girls I read a few other Naruto stories that were amazing and I am looking for someone that can write sex sence I would like it better if it was a girl because I would rather get a girls opinion on some of the sence.

Naruto/femkyuubi/hinata/made character

I will tell the story in the point of view of Naruto

Naruto mates

I was just ten when I learned that the world is not all ways fair. I walked in out of the academy and sat on the swing. I would always sit and watch the other kids parents come to pick them up and the look back at me and mutter something that I could not hear what they were saying. It was something like "the monster, demon, or fox sum or why did the great hokaga let this kid live." I always walk to my house alone. It was in the run down part of konoha and the hokaga gave me that place when I was old enough to live on my own. I would walk through the as fast as I could to try and get home before any one saw me because they would either throw thing or beat me with whatever they had. And tonight was one of those nights I was walking down a dark ally and a man who was drunk seen me. He walked over to me as he took a drank the bottle of sake. He looked down at me and said "oh it is the little demon boy. You know I don't see why the hokaga let you live. O well I will finish what the 3 third hokaga couldn't do." He then walked over to me and hit me in the stomach that made me fall to the ground breathless. Then he started to hit me till I was bloody. The whole time he was beating me I was think [why is he doing this? why does everyone hate me? what did I do to make them mad at me? why does this keep happening?] He started to walk away when I try to get up but fell. He walked toward me and took a kunai and stabbed me in the stomach. When he walked away I pulled out the kunai and hobbled to my house. I walked in and slide into the shower and turned on the water. I was washing the blood off of me and I looked down at the drain as the shiny crimson red liquid spiraled down the drain mixing with the water as it went down. The blood slowly was washed completely and I then finished. I turned the water off and slide down the shower to the bottom of the shower and passed out do to the massive lose of blood. I awake to find I was still in the shower I got up and look at my stomach. The wound that I had got for the kunai last night was completely healed with all the bruise and cut as well. I walked to the academy. The day went by faster than normal then I was on the swing watch the other kids leave with their parents when mitsuke appeared beside me. He told me that he could teach me a power full justu that would allow me to pass the test at the academy that has the ninja test tomorrow. He told me where to find a scroll that I could learn the justu. So I went out to find it and when I did I sat down and practice it 2 time and then as mitsuke instructed me to do I was on my way now to take him the scroll. He told me to meet at the edge of the village. I was almost there when I heard a voice it was iruka sensei. He made it to the clearing where he was told to be. He looked around and then iruka sensei appeared and said "Naruto it was you that stole the secret scroll of shadows?" I then said "mitsuke told me to get it and he would teach me a justu that I could use to pass the test tomorrow." Then mitsuke appeared and said "yea I did and now you two are going to die." Iruka told me to run so I started to run out of site. Mitsuke chased me down and I tripped. Mitsuke jumped at me and throw a shuriken at me. I clench on to the scroll as I thought to myself [this is it. This is where I die I didn't think it would be here.] But then as I had shut my eyes in an anticipation I opened them to find iruka looking down at me with the shuriken in his back. Mitsuke then said "how can you still protect that thing. You know that he the reason your parents are dead." I looked in to iruka's face and he said as he looked at me "because I know better than anyone what Naruto is going through. I grew up alone and yes it did hurt be all alone but it made me strong." I then started to cry as I realize that I was made him go through the torture of being all alone. That is when mitsuke then said "that is right Naruto the nine-tail fox is sealed in you. You are the demon and I am going to do the land a favor and kill the demon." Iruka then said "he is not a demon he is just a child! He doesn't deserve to be treated like he has. He never asked for this nor did he have a chose so no one should be treated like he has from the beginning. And no one should ever feel the loneliness. No one ever even gave him a chance, he never had a friend they all just got told not to be friends with him. It is NOT FAIR." then I looked at iruka and seen that he was not crying as well. I jumped up and formed the hand sighs and shouted "shadow clone justu" then hundreds of me surrounded him and started to pummel him at once. Then after he was turned in mitsuke iruka then said "close your eyes" then when I opened them and seen that I had a ninja head band on. Iruka "congratulations Naruto you pass." I smiled and then we put the scroll back walked back home. I was a washed up and walked out and laid on my bed. Then I looked down and thought out loud "so I am the one who carrying the nine-tailed fox in me. Maybe I do deserve to die like mitsuke said." I took the kunai out and put the blade by my wrist. Then suddenly I passed out. I woke up it what looked to be a sewer and was in water that was ankle deep water. I stood up and heard crying so I walked toward it. I was walking for wat seemed like hours when I came upon a giant cage that had a paper seal where the two gates meet to make the cage. I heard the crying in the cage so I slipped through the bars with easy. I saw this girl on her knees crying. The girl has crimson red hair that stretched to the small of her back, blood red eyes that on the rim of it had a rings of purple in light and dark shades. She was completely naked I tried to not look at her D-cup breast that despite their size they were still so perky and her skin was so white and creamy I started to blush when I realized I was staring. Then she realized I was there and I said "what is wrong?" she then said "it all my fault. I am the reason that they hate you." I then looked at her and tried to put my hand on her but she said "I am the reason they hurt you, I the reason you are all alone and the reason that you were alone and couldn't make friends. Naruto I am the nine-tail fox. And you can do anything you want to get revenge for having to live so alone." She said that then waited for an beating for me. I then put my arms around her and embraced her and said with the most kind voice I could "it is ok I don't believe that you are the demon everyone says." With that she pushed me away and said "please Naruto I have cause you so much pain please take your anger out on me." I then looked at her and said "I not going to do that because no matter who you are there is good in you." she looked at me then she started to cry again and I embraced her again. Then asked "so do you have something else I can call you besides nine-tails fox?" She then stopped crying and stuttered out "k-kyuubi." Then I asked her "so where are we?" kyuubi "in your mindscape." I looked around and said "so my mind is a sewer?" she giggled a little and said "you could change it if you want to close your eyes and concentrate." I closed my eyes and then when I opened then we were in a meadow. There was a pond full of fish near us and I said "now how about a new house for you." when she turned around there was a house that was big and had everything she would ever need. She then looked at me and said "Naruto I am sorry because of me you don't even want to live." I then asked "wat do you mean?" she then said "I know wat you were about to do before you passed out. And why you were going to do it. Because I am in your mind I can hear wat you are thinking." She said this and looked down, she had the saddest frown I had seen it reminded I of I when I swung on the swing at the academy. I looked at her and said "I know that I was thinking about it and you know why but I thought you were this beast that felt no remorse I sorry. It's just that I was feeling that I was alone and I just thought maybe it would not be that bad if I did." The I asked something kind strange "but I don't think that any more. I have to ask have I been here before?" She then said in a sad voice "yes when you were young you seen me in my fox form. You were crying and I asked you why you said that people were hitting you and calling you name and you didn't know why they hated you. You looked scared of me and I could tell you why they hated you because they didn't they hate Me." She started to cry once again and I then hugged her. She then looked back at me and said "I know I killed a lot and I am sorry Naruto. I don't want you to be hurt because of me anymore." She then stood and I then realized that she had nine beautiful red tails that where full and puffy. I quickly got up as I realized that she was about try and run off crying. I grabbed her hands and said "please don't leave. Can I please know why you attached the village?" She stopped crying and explained that she was being controlled. I then realized that she didn't want to do it. Then I heard her say "no I didn't want to do it." And I said "well why have I not meet you sooner and how come your not a fox?" she smiled as she said "because I didn't want to scare you again and because you released the seal just enough to come in here." Me "well when will I go back?" she said "whenever you want." Me "well kyuubi how do I get back when I leave?" I turned red as I asked and looked down at the ground. She smiled and said "just close your eyes and think about being here and you will be here. Oh and since you're asking we can talk any time you want to because I am in here I can hear what you think and you can hear wat I say while you are not in here." I smiled in glee when she got right next to me and whisper "you will never be alone again." I smiled and the I asked "so how old are you because you look like your 16." She smiled as she leaned closer to me and I fell back as she lean over top of me and said "1000 but my body never gets any older than this. Our bodies are fully mature at the age 16 but it takes 50 human years to make one of our yeas." Me "who do you mean when you say our?" kyuubi "o the other tailed demons. Well while I am think about age when we take mates then they stop their aging and they can't die as long as they have a mate mark." Me "wat do you me mate?" k and they can't die as long as they have a mate mark." Me "wat do you me mate?" kyuubi "well that means that they are together and they are having sex. Wait do you know what sex is?" I started to blush a little as I shook my head no. she blushed a light shade of pink as she explain what it was to me. I then was redder than a her eyes and she then said "normally we pick our mates by this attraction that started to build till we mate with them. It starts when we turn 16, Naruto the reason I am telling you is because you might experience this when you turn 16." I looked at her and tried to stop blushing but couldn't. She finally notice that I was blushing so she leaned over and kissed my check and said "go home and get to sleep we will talk tomorrow." So I then closed my eyes and faded away but not before letting out a squeak and blushing. I woke up and seen the kunai by my wrist and then put it up. Then I seen that the hours I spent with kyuubi was actual mins out here. I laid down and fell asleep with in mins. I woke up and thought to myself [was that all a dream?] kyuubi "no it was not a dream." I jump at the voice and then got ready for training. I went to the academy and iruka sensei said "ok now sence some have showed me that they could prove that they can be a ninja." He started listen off names but I was not paying attention when I heard iruka sensei say hinata hyuuga and I look to see a girl with a dark blue hair and cute blush on her face when she seen me looking at her. She always wore this jacket that was white. Then kyuubi said "she is cute Naruto why don't you ask her out?" me "because she comes from a rich clan and I am just not in the same social class." Kyuubi "well I think that she is cute all the same." Then iruka said "the team are…" I dint listen till I heard "team 9 is kiba, hinata, and Naruto." I then turned red as I looked at hinata and seen she was looking at me. We meet our team leader who was kakashi hatake. We had to pass some test the first day of training that was to get these bells that he had me. Kiba and I both got bells and kakashi told hinata that she was going to have to go without food for the training session. He gave me and kiba lunch. Kiba ate his with akamaru and I looked at hinata and her stomach growled. I then said "hinata if you want we can share lunch." She turned red and tried to say she was not hungry but her stomach growled again. She said "I can't eat it I can't move my arms." She was tied to the three logs that was in the middle of the training ground. I then said as kiba and akamaru walked away then I said "I can feed you if you want?" I turned red and she did as well as she agreed. I feed her some of my lunch and kyuubi said in my head "now that is better I glad that you are showing her that you are kind." I just keep feeding her slowly and she smiled. Then kakashi puffed out of now where and said "well done you all pass for sharing your lunches with your teammates." Then I untied hinata and kakashi said "today lesson is over you can go." I started to walk away when hinata stuttered out "uh n-Naruto thank you for sh-sharing with me today." I looked her and said "no problem we are teammates and you would do the same for me." then she turned red and I said "so I will see you later?" she said "um yea that w-would be nice." I then walked home and fell asleep at my house ++++++++6 years and was my birthday+++++++ I woke up and when I did I felt my stomach it was on fire on the inside burning like an uncontrollable fire. I told my sensei that I could make it cause I felt bad. Then I looked at the seal on my stomach and seen that it was now red so I went to talk to kyuubi. I often went to talk to her ever day but today was different. I walked in to the house I made her and I could smell the scent of candles burning. I followed the smell and walked in to kyuubi room and she was on the bed and was in white kimono. She then said "come here na-ru-to." She drew my name out in her seductive voice. I walked over to her and she then said "happy birthday. I hope you are ready for your two presents." Me "kyuubi you didn't have to do that for me." Kyuubi "no I want to do it for you." She then got as close as she could without touching me. She then whispered in my ear "do you want to know wat your present are?" I said yes trying not to show the slit erection I had started to get. She then whisper in my ear "it is me. when I told you about the mating 6 years ago I was meaning that we are the one that are going to feel that heat in our stomach till we do." She then slide her hand down on to my erection and looked surprised when she realized how long it was. She started to stroke the 6 inch erection and kiss my neck. I moaned out of pleasure and then she said "I do wat ever you want ok because I want to please you." she then kissed her way down my stomach and then she wrapped her tails around me as she unbutton my pant and then put the tip of my man hood in her mouth and started to lick and suck on it causing me to moan louder and louder. She then started to take more and more in till she had all 6 inches in her mouth and some down her throat she then started to bob up and down till I said "I feel like I am going to cum!" she then stop and said "not just yet we are saving you for me." Then she got up and dropped her kimono and was still rubbing all of her tails on me and laid me on the bed and got on top of me her massive D-cups on me as she got on top of me and kissed me all over. Then I quickly rolled over to where I was now on top of her. She purred and said "Naruto I want you now!" I then smiled and then looked down her body. She started to blush and I asked "are you ready?" As I slide my pants off and a lined my rod with her slit. She then put her hands on my orange jacket and clench on to it and gasped as the said "this is my first time so please be gentile with Me." I then looked into her eyes kissed her and said as I slowly entered her slit "I will but this still may hurt." She gasped and scrunched her face when I passed her barrier. I stopped to let her get used to it. And when she slowly loosened her grip on my jacket and started to wiggle her hips as to tell me she was ready to start. I started at a slow pace and she moaned louder as I gained speed. After 20 mins of intense and passionate sex I finally said "kyuubi I am going to." She cut me off as she said me to then she had her orgasm as the same time as me. I filled her to the brim. She screamed out "yeess!" when then I asked after we regained our breaths "so wat does this mean?" kyuubi "well I not sure but I don't want it to end." Then I realized and said "oh no what about hinata?" she then looked at me and whisper in my "I don't mind sharing." I then got red and said "wat? No that just well... hinata would never do that." Kyuubi "well she might if you ask her." Me "I can't even ask her out how am I even going to ask her to be with me and you?" she smiled then I just realized something and asked "if I released you would you be a fox or like you are now?" she looked at me with you the widest eyes I ever seen. She turned redder than her eyes as she said "Naruto I could stay in this form but why would you do that for me." I then turned red as I said well you don't need to be imprisoned. You deserve to be free." Looked at me and said "that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." she wrapped her arms around me and then laid her head on my chest. She fell asleep in my arms and I drifted off as well. I woke up in my room and looked down at my stomach and focused all my chakra in my finger tips and put them and the seal. I was back mindscape and kyuubi was awake again and I looked up and the seal was on a gate I made. She looked at me as I jumped up to the seal and pulled it off. She said "Naruto you didn't have to do that." Then I woke up and she was standing in front of me naked. I look and then turned around embraced. She said "it is ok to look, I mean we have done worse than just looking at each other naked." I turned red as I said "yea." I then looked down as I said "I can't chose between you or hinata." She then looked at me and said "ok I will go talk to hinata you stay here and wait." She left out and went to the hyuuga clan complex. I had drifted to bed when I heard a voice saying "wake up I have a surprise for you." I slowly open my eyes and see that hinata was standing beside kyuubi. And then I got up as quick as I could. Me "wat are you doing hinata?" Hinata "well... I-I u-u-um" kyuubi "well Naruto I told her about how you thought she was really pretty and also about the how you want her." I turned blood red as I tried to say something but couldn't say anything. Then hinata said "d-d-d-do y-y-y-you r-r-r-really w-w-w-want m-m-me?" I was still red and looked down and said "yes I sorry." She then walked over to me and said "I am so glad to hear you say that." And then kyuubi said "and I explained to her our little situation and she would not mind at all." I looked at her in confusion till I realized that she meant that she convinced hinata in joining a harem with her and me. I looked at hinata and asked "do you really want to be a part of this?" hinata "well yea as long as I can be yours then I am happy I don't mind if I have to share you." I looked away when she said share me because I was turning even redder. Then I felt a hand on my check so I turn and was meet with a kiss by hinata I was so shocked then slowly gave in to my desire to kiss her back. Then I was even more shock when kyuubi walked over to hinata and started kissing her and hinata kissed her back. Hinata looked down when she felt something hit her leg. She then saw that it was my erection. Hinata "so Naruto do you like it when me and kyuubi kiss. Well I think you will like this to." She then put her hand down my pant and felt how my 6 inch erection and had a wide eye look on her face. Then snapping back to reality when kyuubi kissed her and put her hand down my pants with her. Kyuubi started to lead hinata in stroking my manhood. I let out moans. Then they both got down on their knees as kyuubi was helping her. Kyuubi pull out my erection and said "I will show you then you do it k." She then put her mouth on my manhood and then she bob on it for a few mins. She pulled off and left her slobber on it for hinata to start with. She did as kyuubi did but she deep throat it and kyuubi started to rub hinata's clit.. I then said "that feels so good." She then pulled it out of her mouth and said "I want you inside me." So we all walked in to my room. Then hinata kissed me as kyuubi rubbed her and we all stop and I took my shirt off. And kyuubi took my pants off and I laid down on the bed as hinata took off kyuubi tight red shirt that free her lushes mounds. And kyuubi took hinata's pants off revealing her white panties that had a little picture of a fox smiling. Kyuubi smile as did I when seeing that. Hinata then took kyuubi pants off and kyuubi got on to the bed with me. hinata got close to me and I took her jacket and shirt off. Her bra was white and lacey. She then turned red as I took off her bra and panties. She was red for me doing that to her so I pulled her in to the bed with me and kyuubi. She felt a hand on her inner thigh and I said "so you are sure that you want to be with us?" she smile and the kissed me. while kissing me she rubbed kyuubi slit. Then hinata said "Naruto I want inside me now!" then with that I rolled her over and was now on top of her. I kissed her and said "this may hurt you so please tell me if you need me to stop." She nodded and then kyuubi kissed her as I started to put the tip of my manhood on the entrance of her slit. She moan and again said "please Naruto put it in." I then started to put the tip in and slide slowly till I reached her barrier. She grabbed my hair and said "ok Naruto I am ready." I broke it and she let out a small scream as a light bit of blood came out of her pussy and kyuubi muffled it with her kissing her. I stop to let her get used to it as I did for kyuubi. She then started to thrust in to my hips which signaled me to start I started and a slow pace and keep building speed. Kyuubi then said "please don't leave me out." Hinata then said "Naruto can you pull out for a second?" I did as she asked and then hinata got on all fours and pulled kyuubi legs around her head and started to lick her clit. I then put my erection back in to hinata and built up speed. I was going faster and hard as she was moving against my thrusting. Then hinata and kyuubi both yelled "I am going to cum!" Then kyuubi released her liquid in to hinata mouth and hinata released her liquid on to my shaft. I then said I feel like I am about to cum!" hinata said "not inside on mine and kyuubi face." They got in front and I shoot the warm liquid on to both of their faces and in their mouths. Kyuubi swallow some and said "it taste yummy. Hinata come here." She then licked it of her face and swallowed all of it off her face. Hinata then did the same for to kyuubi face and said "your right kyu it taste so good." Then after all of it was lick off of them we all laid in the bed naked. Me "hey I have to ask you two something. Would you two marry me?" kyuubi and hinata said "yes" at the same time. Then with kyuubi on my left curled up purring and hinata on my right blushing and smiling I said "I love both of you and my life is finally good with both of you I hope it never changes." They both said "I love you to and it won't change" then kyuubi jumped up and said "well if you two really don't want anything to change then I can make it were it won't." Hinata looked at her questioning eyes but I knew wat she was talking about. Kyuubi then explained the fox mate mark and asked "so if you two really want nothing to change then we can all use the mark on each other and we can live forever." So me and hinata looked at each other and said "yes at the same time." first kyuubi focused her charka in to teeth then bite each of our necks and 9 fox tails formed and started to swirl. They made a seal of immortality but then she said "now we all have to have this bite by each of us so no matter what no one will ever die as long as one of us are alive we all will never die no matter wat." We then started to perform this mating ritual. We finished with each side of our neck had a seal on it on all of us. Then we all laid back down and I said "this is how we are going to be forever." They said "yes dear" at the same time and giggle as well. so we all walked the land forever and still just as love filled as we started and now this time we all have changed. We had made it were we can make ourselves into tailed beast. Kyuubi transforms into her fox form but has eleven tails now, hinata transforms into an twelve tailed tiger that is blue, I transformed in to a thirteen tailed black wolf with a white diamond on my chest that could stand on two legs or all four and I am larger than both of them combined. We also had learn so many more justu, but the justu we learn were all secret or forbidden. We then found ourselves in a new land. We had been walking through all the lands we meet a few other tail beast such as gaara the vessel for the one tailed raccoon-dog {shukaku} who was the kasakaga of the village hidden in the sand. We fought then after seeing that hatred was not the only way to live. We were on the outer rim of the land of waves when we were attached. They were ninja trying to steal money from travelers, they threw kunai at us and we all move and then with a lighting speed I had one by the throat. Me "so should we have fun or just kill them?" Hinata then said "well let's have fun." Both me and kyuubi agreed as I threw the little ninja in my hands into a wall causing the wall to crumble due to the force that I threw him with. Then hinata and kyuubi both formed hands signs and called out summoning justu hinata summoned a one tailed tiger that was blue. Kyuubi summoned a two tail fox, I looked at them and said "who two are really original. Watch this one." Then with that I formed hand sign and said summoning justu. Then with that a huge snake appeared. Then they looked at me and said "a snake well ok let's just end this now please." Then with all three of our summoned animals they hunted the ninja that were trying to kill us. With that I said "ok well devourer them now." And the snake I summoned ate them whole. They all then turned in to a puff of smoke and disappeared. We then head to a new land and we came across this village that no one had heard about it. We walked in to the village and all the village were staring at us then I heard under ones breath "it is the demons of the wander land." I just let a sly smirk out and then we made it to the middle of the town when a village yelled as he threw a rock at me "get out of here you demons." I caught the rock and said "now that is not nice I know I am not the most handsome man but there is no reason to call me a demon." Then one said "your one of the three traveling tailed demons. Just leave!" I smiled and said "we are going to leave when we get a few supplies don't worry." Then someone threw rocks, I stopped all but one and it hit hinata in the check and she was bleeding. See this enraged me and my chakra started to then be visible and it started to take the shape of tails. I then appeared in front of the one who threw the rocks and said "why did you do that I said we were going to leave in a few mins!" with those words finished I hit the villager and he died. The other villager looked at me in horror as I started to transform into my animal form then with that both hinata and kyuubi appeared by me and transported me to the out rim of the forest. They turned in to their animal form to try and keep me from destroying the village. I was blinded by rage I then run past them and to the village and roared they cowered and I said "now that you now that we are not to be messed with." With that I turned back to my human form and both hinata and kyuubi appeared beside me. I walked in to the town and said "now I am going to need a few supplies if that is ok with you." they said yea and I looked down an alley to see the bigger kids beating this other kid to a blood pulp. I appeared an threw the kids away from him and said "are you ok?" he said "please don't hit me please I am sorry." I picked the girl that looked to be 16 and covered in blood. She had long black raven hair. I then called out to the villagers "where is this girl's family?" One stepped forward and said "she doesn't have one. She lost them when she was little because they were ninja and were killed in battle. She is the last of her clan." Me "wat is her clans name?" the man said "hishuroto. Her name is sasuki." Me "why is she beaten like that and how often does that happen." The man "she is beaten like that every day. Because her clan is hated for the fact that they served and mated with some tail beast." He spat the words tailed beast. And I started to become angry again but calmed down when I heard the girl say in her eaten induced slumber "please don't hurt me please. I don't know wat I did please stop." I then just looked down and turned to kyuubi and hinata and they looked at me and said "yea we should bring her with us." I then looked back to the villager who now had all the supplies that I asked for, I then said "ok thank you for the supplies here is some money to pay for it. And we are taking her with us." They shook their heads and then ran. I carried her to resting spot would sleep for the nigh. I took a rag and a bucket and was the thin girl off, the water was crimson red with the blood she lost. Kyuubi was by hinata and said to hinata "this must be hard for him." hinata "why?" kyuubi "you don't know?" she shook her head and ask "so why?" kyuubi looked down with the saddest eyes hinata had ever seen when she finally said "because of me." hinata "what do you mean?" kyuubi "because I am the nine-tails the villagers would beat Naruto every day and would call him a monster a demon a thing. And every day of his life when he went home he thought to himself why him wat did he do, but he didn't do anything they just beat him to his was on the boarder of death. But Naruto never let death get him he would always get home if he had to walk, limb, or ever crawl. He never hated them for it, he couldn't they were the only thing he had. So no matter how many times they beat, cut, stabbed, or just tried to kill him he would fight back. That was the hardest thing to watch a little boy being beaten for just being alive." She then took a glance at Naruto before looking to hinata and finishing wat she was saying "Naruto has more strength, courage, will and heart than anyone at that village. He could have easily beaten the people that beat him every day, but he wouldn't. And to top it off he could have even beaten me if he chose to, but he didn't the second time we meet I offer him myself to do with as he pleased. I told him to beat me but he wouldn't he just told me everyone has good in them. Only one man has ever showed me that kinda kindness, it was his father the man who gave his life to seal me inside his wife who die after giving birth then reforming the seal on Naruto and sealing me away again. So I am the reason Naruto has no parent and he knew that but still wouldn't even hit me. he just hugged me and said it will be ok." hinata notice that kyuubi was now crying she hugged her and said "it is ok." I stood up and said "and I would not change a single thing that happen because now I am happy and have a family." I smiled at them and they both ran to me and embraced me. hinata said "Naruto I so sorry I never knew. Why didn't you fight back?" I then looked at both them and said in the calmest voice I could "because there were thing that were precious to me there such as you and iruka sensei." They looked at me and both now crying I just hugged them and said go get some sleep k I will stay watch in case those villager try to hunt us down. it was 12 at night when I was sitting next to sasuki when she said "why did you want me to go with you?" I looked down and put a cup of water to her lips and said "drank then we will talk." She finished the water and lend up and asked again "why did you want me to come with you. I will just slow you down." me "don't say that. And I want you to come with us because I know wat you were going through." Sasuki "how do you know?" me "well because I was born with kyuubi sealed inside me." she looked at me in amazement as I said "and was eaten every day till I was big enough that they didn't want to fight me. I know that you didn't want to leave because no matter how much they hurt you that was still the only home you had." She then looked down at her lap and said "that doesn't tell me why you would want me to come with you." I smiled and said "because I felt the same way till I meet kyuubi that help and once me kyuubi and hinata all together made me feel safe." She looked at me then looked back down and I seen a tear fall. Me "and now I want you to be a part of our family. So you will all ways be safe." She then looked at me and now with a small smile leaned forward and kiss my check and said "if your partners don't mind I would love that." Then I asked out loud "so do you two mind?" kyuubi and hinata jump out of the tent with smiles on their face and said "no but you have to share Naruto if that is ok?" she turned red and said "um… I wouldn't mind." She then got greet by hugs and kyuubi said "we also like to all be shared." Sasuki then turned red and said "well I never done that with a girl." Then I said "wat about a guy?" She then clenched her legs and bit her lip. I then asked "hey you don't have to do anything you don't want." With that she started to cry and said "yes… I was raped." I then looked her with concern and said "don't worry I won't ever do anything that you don't want." She slowly stopped and said "ok but I don't think I am going have sex for a little while." We all looked at her and said "that is ok. we can wait for you." she then smile and I said "but there is two thing you need to know 1st we are all tailed demons." She looked at us with her mouth open and I then said "the 2nd if you want to be with us we have to give you a mate mark so that way you can live with us forever." She then asked "well would I become a tailed demon?" I looked at her and said "if you want the power of one then I can give you the power you want to become one of us." She then nodded and said "yes I want to become a tailed demon and wat do I have to do?" we then looked at her and each of us gave her a seal bite mark. Then she did the same to us but instead of the neck she bite us on the chest where the collarbone and the neck meet. Where the little indention is on everyone. That is where I put my mate mark on her as well because hinata took the right side and kyuubi took the left side of her neck. Then I asked "so do you want to see our animal forms?" she then asked "could I?" we then all said "ready?" then we all transformed in to our animal forms. Kyuubi then said "you won't be the same animal as any of us. But will become a tailed demon like us." Then she seen my animal form was a giant black wolf with the white diamond on the chest and she then smiled. She then asked "so you can transform anytime you want?" we turned back into our human form and I said "yea but we often have animal instincts that some time can lose control. Kinda like I did back at your village." I said that as I put my hand on my head. Then I looked up and said "but that is another thing that is good about us all being together. We look out for each other and if one of us lose control then the other will help us gain control back." I looked back and said "well we should get to sleep." Then we all went to the tent and hinata laid on my right side and kyuubi laid on my left side curled up sasuki then said "I will sleep outside." Me "why? You can sleep in here with us." Then realizing that she seen my arms were full I said "come on you can lay on my chest." she turned a light shade of red as she said "well umm…" Me "please." she then said "ok I will." She then walked on and laid down on my chest. We all fell asleep fast and then woke up at a day break. I got up as did kyuubi, hinata, sasuki all woke up and look around. I said "well it is time for me to go train ok." I then got up and went out in to the woods. I then started training first I ran in human form and then transformed in to my animal form but not the same size as mu human form. I they jumped through the trees in animal form to practice with it. Then transforming back I started my intense train with a few hand signs I then called out "summoning justu." A snake that was 5 feet thick and 80 feet long appeared. I then said "ok you ready for some training kizu?" The snake then nodded and asked "this time am I suppose to try and kill you like last time?" I then shock my head and the snake lunged at me. I dodge with easy and then grabbed him from the side and said as I threw him "you going to have to try harder." He then hit the ground and lunged at me again this time when I dodged he hit me with his tail. I then quickly recover before hitting the ground. Then I said "time to get serious." I looked at him with the eyes that I only have when I intended to kill without any mercy. He then hit a tree near him and it fell. It look as if it had hit me but I had moved so fast he couldn't even tell I was behind his neck. I wrapped me legs around his head as to bind his mouth and formed hand signs with my hands. I then said "ancient art, seal of the pain." With that my finger tip then had this black chakra around then as I put the seal on the snakes head." With that I jumped off and kizu screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" I then removed the seal with and said "I win. Sorry about that I just need to see how it would affect summoned animals." He then said "well it was excruciating." Me "ok I won't do it again. Now let's… kizu do you smell that?" I had a look of concern on my face as I looked to the forest and he said "yesssss." I then said as I took off "we have to get to the others now." Kizu quickly followed as we reached the camp we had made I seen that there were ninja everywhere and I called out "kyuubi, hinata, sasuki it is time to get up. We have guest." With that they all jumped out and kyuubi said "how many?" Me "well I say about 100 or so." Hinata "well I guess we should give them a fight." Me "well they came looking for one I guess they finally put us down as enemy of the village hidden in the sound." All of us but sasuki chuckled. +++++++++++Flash back++++++++++++

We were walking away from a second sound village that the first sound village was making. Then I turned around and said "ok let's leave this place as ashes in the wind." I formed a few hand signs and said "fire style, hell fire justu." And with that I blow fire that was as black as night from my mouth that engulfed the second village and we all walked away laughing and smiling.+++++++ to the present+++++++++++

Then I said "well this gives me a chance to try this new justu I have been working on." I formed some many hand sighs that no one could keep up. Then I said "forbidden art, soul stealer justu," with that this blue light started t form around my hand with black lights at the end of the blue lights. Then with speed that was never seen by anyone before I launched through the woods killing everyone but the three girls that were with me. Then when I stopped I then said "black lightening." And the lightening shot for my hand and hit the last crowd that was trying to flee from me. Then I looked back at the girls and said "I am sorry I got a little carried away." Then they just smiled at me and hinata asked "how long have you been working on that justu?" I then looked back at her and said "about 2 days." They all looked with their mouths drop. And I smiled and said "if you keep you mouths like that then flies will get in them." They then turned red and all shut their mouth. I walked over to them and kissed all of them one by one. Each one moaning after the kiss. Then with a few seconds later we all walked away and found a un owned land and I said "ok so let see wat your animal form is sasuki." She then said "ok well I not sure how." Then I told her "ok well you will want to focus your chakra in your stomach then think about the mate seals that will have to do it the first few time then after those few times you will be able to just by thinking about the inner animal." Then we all focus our chakra and we all transformed. Kyuubi turned into her fox, hinata turned into her tiger, I turned into a wolf, and sasuki turned into a cat with eleven ten tails. I looked at her and said "now how many tails you have is how strong you are but don't think that a few other tailed demons with less tails are weak because gaara of the said is the one tailed and could take you down with one move." With that I then said "now we should practice in our animal forms while there is no one around so as not to put any one in danger. Hinata will spar with me and kyuubi will spar with sasuki ok lets go." With that the great battle began and hinata tried to claw me but I used my one of my tails and picked her up to throw her across the field after a few hours of this I then looked and seen that they all were really tired so I said "ok that is more than enough training for today. Lets rest." We all transformed back and I looked at them and said "I can't believe that no one passed through here while we were training." Kyuubi then looked around and said "wait where are we?" I looked around and said "I have no idea." Then I said "well I have an idea why don't we go and visit gaara." Then hinata asked "after that we should go to the hidden leaf village and stay a few days? I mean if you don't want to then I understand." Kyuubi "well I think that it should be up to Naruto." Me "well I wouldn't mind see a few people. Is that ok with you sasuki?" she shook her head in agreement and we headed toward the village hidden in the sand. We stopped a nearby town and got a map to marked the spot that we found that no one came through. It was a three day walk to the village hidden in the sand. We stop as it started to turn dark every time but if we wouldn't have then it would have be a 1 day walk. We finally arrived at the sand village and there were guards that stopped us and asked "what is your business here?" I looked up and said "I wish to speak with the kasakaga gaara." They looked at me and asked "on what grounds do you know the kasakaga?" I looked at them then said "I am Naruto. If you do not open this door then you will regret it." They looked at me and then each other and one guard ran up and said "your Naruto. Let him in now he is the one that help our lord to make himself the man his is today." The gate open and we all walked t through the gate and I called out to the one guard "thank you." He just said "no problem." We then walked to the kasakaga office and asked to see gaara. With that the men up the door and I looked at gaara who has change to a kind hearted person who now had a whole village that loved him. Me "hey gaara how have you been?" he looked up at me and said "Naruto is that you? man it has been a long time. come here and let me see you." I was now about 6'1 and wore a an new orange and blue and red jacket with a black diamond on it and wore black pants. I also had a scroll on my back that was about a foot wide and had my head band around my neck. Gaara "man you have changed." Me "you have to." He was the same height and still had his gourd on his back but it had a seal mark on it and he was wearing the kasakaga robe but with a few personal changes to it. He had a symbol that stood for change on it and when I finished looking at his close I said "these beautiful women are all my mates. First you may know from your own demon kyuubi, second is hinata hyuuga, and third is sasuki hishuroto." Then I walked over to the door and shut it and walked over to gaara and said "we all are tailed demons now." He looked with this shocked look on his face then he asked "well that is interesting but I will ask how long do you plan on staying her?" I looked at him and said "we are only stopping by to say hey then we are heading off to the leaf village." Gaara "well is there anything that you need for your journey or want to know?" I looked at sasuki then looked at gaara and said "your gourd has a seal on it that I recognize." He then says "yes it is the seal that hold the sand in it." Me "that seal is also used to seal tailed demons. Is shukaku sealed in that gourd?" gaara "well i can use that sand to make shukaku but not any bigger than me." me "I thought you could already do that?" gaara "yes but I had to make him form around my body, but now with this sand I can form his body without having to use my body as the source of chakra." I looked at him and then asked "could you show sasuki your tailed form?" he looked at me for a second and said "yes sure but I can only stay in that form from a second ok?" Me "yea thanks." He then transformed and said "this is it." Sasuki looked at him with amazement. Then he turned back and looked at the scroll on my back and asked "wat is with the scroll on you back?" I looked at him and said "this scroll contains a few seals, justu, and a few instructions to make paper seals that form barriers. You know just stuff that may come in handy." He then asked "well can you do me a favor and give this message to the leader of the hidden leaf village?" I looked at him with a smile as I said "yea man that would be fine." Then I looked at the girls and asked them "so is there anything we need befor we leave?" hinata asked "well we could use some new blankets because the one we have are starting to rip and tare." She blushed as she said that. Gaara then started to laugh and said "well I can get you some new ones." Then kyuubi and hinata and sasuki said "thank you." I just laughed as he got a guard to bring some from s closet and gave them to me. With that and a few good bye and wave we left and made camp about an hour of walking near the leaf village. We set the camps up and hinata and kyuubi said "we will let you and sasuki have the night alone." I then looked at them and asked "why?" kyuubi "well to be honest I know that sasuki will be more comfortable with just you her first time." Me "wait who says I am going to try and have sex with her?" kyuubi "well just in case and don't worry about me and hinata because we can keep each other entertained." I then laughed and agreed as they walked away and sasuki walked in. she looked at me and asked "are hinata and kyuubi not sleeping with us?" Me "no they said that they was giving us alone time." she laugh as I said that then looked down at the home made bed that I made and was laying down on with my hands behind my head. She then asked "so…" me "o sorry would you like to lay down?" she then turned red and laid down by me and asked "so wat do you want to do?" I looked at her and said "look I know that it is hard for you so I am not going to ask you to do anything befor you are ready." She turned red and asked "would you be gentle when we do finally do something?" I looked her in the eyes and said "I would always be gentle with you." she looked at me and turned red as she said "I think I may be ready." I then caught her in a kiss and slide my hand on her leg and started to rub it. She started to moan and with that I took my shirt off and she took her shirt off. She had a black lace bra on and I said "that looks so sexy." She giggled and moaned when I started to massage her breast through the bra. Then I took my pants off and I took her bra off releasing a firm and perky set of C-cup breast with small pink nipples. She looked at me and said "do you like them?" it was a few seconds of silence when she then said "you don't like them. I sorry." as she started to try and get up to run away but I then kissed her and said "no I was just shocked at how beautiful you are." She then turned red and with that I was starting to slide my hand down her body. She start to breath deep when my hand reached her skirt and leggings. Then I looked at her and asked "is it too soon to do this?" she then looked away from me and didn't say anything for a min. I then got moved from the top of her to beside her. she then looked at me as I looked down in my lap. she then said "I am sorry. please don't be mad at me I promise I will do anything you want just don't be mad." I looked at her and said "I am not mad and I don't want to do anything. I just want to make you happy." I looked back down to my lap and then when she seen I looked back down she said " if you want we can try again?" I looked at her and said "no I don't want to because I don't want to see you like that again." With that I got up and started to leave when she grabbed my hand and said "please don't leave please I will do anything you want just please stay here." I then looked down at her and said "ok I won't leave but you don't have to do anything ok." she then looked up at me and said "promise me you will stay here with me." I then laid back down and said "ok I promise." Then I looked down and see that she put her shirt and bra back on I asked her "can you hand me my shirt and pants?" she then said "yea sure." After handing me them then she said "so I know that you must hate me now." I looked at her and said "no I could never hate you. I love you that is why me, hinata, and kyuubi all put the mate seal mark on you. I don't care if we ever have sex ok the reason I love you so much is because I know some of the nightmares you had to live through." I looked at her and she kissed me and put her hand on my leg and started to move up my leg. I looked down at her hand that was on the inside of my legs and moving up toward my manhood. I then grabbed her hand and said in a serious voice "look we are not going to do this ok." she then looked kinda scary but then kissed me and put her hand back on my legs. I then tried to move away but then she jumped on top of me and said "please give me one more chance I promise that I will do better. Please give me another chance." I then looked at her and said "if you think you are ready then I guess that it is the least I can do." With that I kissed her and she took off her shirt and bra then took my shirt off. She then started to turn a deep shade of red when she asked "I am ready." I then flipped her over so that I was now on top of her. she took a deep breath as I slide her skirt off and all she had on was leggings. I then looked her in the eyes and I took off my pants. She took another deep breath and I started to slowly take off her leggings and she started to tighten her muscles. I reveled her black lace panties. She a turned red again as I kissed her stomach and then when I started to work my way down she let out a small muffled scream and I stop and moved away from her and said "I am sorry I did something wrong." She then sat up and looked down as she said "no you didn't do anything wrong. It is just that whenever someone gets close to me like that I just get flashbacks from where that man raped me…" I looked at her then moved closer to her and said "well we don't need to do anything ok." she looked back up at me and said well I can at least please you in a different way." She then laid me back and moved down to me boxers and she grabbed my manhood and started stroking it then she put the first half in her mouth and start to bob up and down to till she found a rhythm and started to get to a faster pace. She then put the whole 6 inches in her mouth and it started to deep throat. She then started going faster and then after 15 mins I said "I going to cum!" then when she deep throated it the last time I shot my load into her throat. She then swallowed then entire load and said "I knew this is not wat you wanted but I hope this would help a little." I then said "yea that felt amazing and yea it was not wat I wanted because it was so much better than I could have thought." She smiled and crawled up beside me and laid down beside me. she laid on my arm and my hand was on her ass. She let out a small moan when she felt it on her ass. I then started to fondle her ass and she moaned louder and louder. I then asked her "do you like it when I do that?" she moaned out "yesssss. It feels so good." With that I took both hands and grabbed her ass and started to massage it. She started to moan louder and louder and with that she asked as she turned blood red "umm would you mind if we tried something that you might not be into?" me "wat is it?" she then got close to my head and whispered "well I kinda want to try having sex." I looked at her and said "but you're not ready." Then she whispered in my ear "I want to do in a different way than most girls. It is kinda embracing but I want to try having anal sex is that ok?" I looked over at her and smiled as I said "we can try it if you want to?" she then nodded and took her panties off as she then turned around bent over. I then stock my manhood inside her ass going slow to make sure she could get use to it. Then after a few squeaks and light screams I was inside her completely. She then started to wiggle her ass as a sign to start moving. I started to slowly thrust in and out of her she started to moan louder with ever thrust. Then after 20 mins of thrusting and moaning she finally said "I am going to cum." Me "me too." Sasuki "cum inside me." I then filled her to the rim full of cum. Then we laid down and curled up and went to bed. We woke up and got dressed and walked out to see that hinata and kyuubi were still asleep. I then walked over to their tent and said "wake up." they got up and I then said "we should get going because we have to deliver this message for gaara to the leaf village." They got up, got dress, and we all started to walk to the leaf village. We made it to the gate when some man with a dog who said "stop, why are you here?" I then said "well kiba I thought you would remember me but I guess not." Then kiba looked at hinata and akamaru barked who now stood knee high. Kiba "hinata is that you?" she smiled at him then he said "wait if that is hinata then that makes you Naruto." Me "well about time you recognize me." and with that we all walked in to the village and I then said "I have to deliver this to the hokaga so where is granny tsunada?" kiba "well she is at her office." Me "thanks we should get going. We'll see you later." Then kiba grabbed hinata's hand and asked "so hinata why did you run away with Naruto?" hinata "well I love him and he loves me." kiba then said "I thought he was with the other girls?" then she said "well we all are in love so the answer to the answer to your question would be yes." Then she ran up catch up with us who were waiting a few feet away. Then we all walked to the hokaga's office and I walked in and said "granny tsunada I have a message from the sand village." Then she turned around and said "I haven't heard that voice since I became the hokaga." With that plus when she seen me she said "Naruto is that you all grown up?" I smiled at her and said "yea granny. Here is that message." I handed it to her and she read it and with that she smirked and said "so how long are you going to stay here for and who are companions?" Me "well I not sure how long we are staying but these are my well they are kinda my wives in a way. See these all are my mates." She then looked in amazed at the fact that they all are allowing this to be happening. Then I said "well we have to go talk to a few people where is iruka sensei granny?" she then smile and laugh as she said "he is still teaching students at the academy." me "we'll see you later granny." With that see she waved at us as we left and headed to the academy. I then opened the door to the academy and said iruka sensei where are you at?" iruka look at me and said "Naruto is that? My how you have grown." He then turned to his class and said " class I would like you to meet a very important person. This is Naruto uizimake he is a great example of never giving up. he never gave up even when others did." They then looked at me and started to ask me to show them a "cool" justu. I then smile and said "ok but just one ok." then I looked at iruka for a confirming look and when he was ok to it I then said "rasengon." And with that they all looked at the ball of wind and chakra formed in my hand. All the kids looked in awe and wow at the marvel that I was showing them. but then I stopped and said "that is all I have to go so have a good day." Then I asked iruka sensei "so one of the days that I am in town I have to treat you to ramen for all the times you bought me some." Iruka "so how long are you going to be here for?" me "well I am not sure but we have to go hinata wants to go see some of her family so see you later." Then we left and walked to the hyuuga district and hinata's dad looked at the 3 girls and me and asked "hello hinata how have you been?" hinata "good I was wonder if we could stay here while we are in town?" hinata's father "well hinata I always have room for you but I can't allow you to disgrace the hyuuga name any further by being with Naruto and these other girls." Then she said "father I love him and I will not stop being with him." hinata dad step toward her about to hit her as he said "how dare you raise your voice to me." then I grabbed his hand befor he could hit her and I said "now sir I would recommend you calm down and don't ever try to hit her again." Then with that he snatched his hand back and took his fighting stands and said byokugon and tried to hit me but I dodge it with easy and asked hinata "why were you going to let him hit you?" then with that I said "ok mister hyuuga stand down sir or I will be forced to hurt you." he then try to hit me the last time and with lighten speed I hit him it the stomach and he flew across the room hitting the wall. He got up and asked "how are you so strong?" then I said "well hinata is strong as me and could beat you but doesn't want to hurt you but me on the other hand I won't hesitate if you try anything like you just did and I will kill you." he looked at my eyes and seen that they were the eyes that have seen death up close and doesn't mind it. He said "ok you can see my daughter but only hinata can stay because this is for hyuuga clan members only." I looked at him and said "ok I will look for somewhere else to stay." Then hinata said "I not going to stay here if you can't stay here." I looked at her and tried to tell her it was ok but she would not leave my side. So we walked back to granny tsunada and I asked "hey granny is there somewhere we can sleep?" she smirk and said "Naruto I have lead this village through tough time and I want to talked to you in two day about something but until then you may stay at the hokaga mansion." I then smiled and said "thanks granny." She tossed the keys to me and said "don't get lost in there." I laugh and then walked out to the mansion and said "I wonder wat granny wanted to talk to me about? O well I will find out in two days until then we have to enjoy this." they all smiled at me and giggled while I laid down on the couch and let out a peaceful sigh. Then we sleep till about midnight and I heard granny tsunada burst through the door and say "Naruto we need your help the village is under attach and we need your help." I jumped up and said "ok granny we lets go girls we need to help now." They jumped up and ran to the gate and I said "granny there are a few things that we will have to take about after this." Then all of us started to release chakra till it was visible. And we then with flash of an eye we transformed in to our tailed animal forms. She looked in shock and amazement at the four tailed demons in front of her she gazed at the fox and then called out "Naruto is this wat we were going to talk about?" I looked around for the ninja that were attaching and said "yea but can we do this later, we have something that is more important at hand." She then looked at me and said "no because this was a test to see if you would rise to the challenge and protect the village no matter wat the occasion." I looked at her and transformed back to my normal form as did all of the girls. And I said "well now that you now wat we can do then I should tell you who this red head is." Tsunada "the nine tailed fox I presume." She looked down and said "yes." I then looked at tsunada and said "her name is kyuubi and she was being control she had no control over wat happened." Then she smiled and said "I know she was being controlled and she will not be in any trouble." She looked back up and said "I can't thank you enough." Tsunada "go home you are going to need your rest then at 10 in the morning at a the hokaga office." Then we all walked back to through town and I seen my old house and smiled as we walked to the hokaga mansion. I looked at all the girls as they jumped on top of me and we fell on to the bed in the mansion. And like that we all fell asleep within moment. And woke up and 8:30mand I said "we should get ready granny wants us to meet her at the office." We all got up and we all took a shower together and by the time we were done it was 9:50. We rushed out the door and to the office and ran through the door right on 10 exactly. She smiled and said "Naruto uizimake follow me." she lead us to the roof and there was a crowd and she said as they got silent "I got you all to come here because I have new that will be shocking. Naruto uizimake step forward." With that the crowd then started to mutter under their breath and she looked out to the crowd and said "BE QUIET! Now Naruto I have seen that you have grown from a young adult to a full grown adult. I have seen you go through more challenging task then anyone could ever know, with that in mind I have decide to make you the hokaga of the leaf village." The crowd then got enraged started to shout "we can't have a demon boy as our leader. He shouldn't even be allowed in this village. Hasn't he caused enough pain to the people of this poor village?" Then granny tsunada yelled "SHUT UP! You say he caused you pain," she laugh as she said that part as she finished her sentence "you made that man an outcast when he was a boy. He has gone through one hundred life time of pain and agony because that boy had no friends till one man reached his hand out to rescue the boy from the dark pit of loneliness. He has suffer his whole childhood being beaten and yelled at and neglected and he didn't even know why till he meet kyuubi, the nine tailed fox that is right beside him." the crowd then became even more angry with that last part. Then she said "now to tell the part of the story you didn't know the nine tailed fox was being control by some that we have caught and executed for his crimes. Now I have done one last thing as hokaga I hereby give Naruto the title and rank along with your respect to Naruto and allow his wives to be pardoned for all thing that may have happened in the past." She pulled me up to the edge and said "also these four can transform into the tailed animal so just remember one thing they could have came to the gate and easily destroy the village but they didn't because they don't want to hurt this village even after all the torture that you put Naruto through ha could not hurt this village." And with that the crowd stop yelling in angrier. They slowly started to cheer and with that I looked at the girls after the tsunada put the hokaga hat on me. I smiled and said "this was a dream for me hinata, kyuubi, sasuki would you mind if we live here?' they all smiled and yelled "yes." And with that we live there happy and not wanting anything more in live. We lead the village and never stopped loving each other plus we made the village better for people that are different. We lead the village for eternity.

That all I have for this story. I am going to write a lot more Naruto story and I not sure who I should make it with. Well I am going to write a few stories like one where with Naruto and sasaka as a girl, Naruto and hinata, Naruto and female gaara. Then there are a few other stories that I have in mind but I not sure when I will be able to post them sorry ppl I am still looking for a few others to work with on a story I would like to get a girl to give her option and I don't want one of those girls that are offender be sex senses and stuff similar to that I don't want to try and talk to any girl more than a friend because I have a girl plus I am going to say I am really wanting some one that can help me become a better writer and make them a better writer as well. if you would be interested in talking to me about it either pm me or email me at souleater128soul  and plz even if you don't want to write with me still message me and tell me wat you think you are wanting to write with me I will always give credit and I not try and say that I am the only writer because that is just what a**holes do I am not like that so plz don't think that will happened. Thanks for reading I know it is long but I like long stories.


End file.
